


The Showgirl and the Bartender

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Ne Me Quitte Pas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender!Stiles, F/M, Girl!Derek, M/M, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never expected to meet a girl version of Derek, but here she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Showgirl and the Bartender

    Stiles never thought he would meet a girl version of Derek, but there she was. He also never imagined the roles they would have, but fate has a quirky sense of humor. 

    Stiles was a bartender at the Excalibur in Las Vegas, and Derek, or rather, Dara, was one of their more popular showgirls. She had jet black hair down to her waist with even darker eyes to match. She also had a boyfriend, Danny, who happened to own the casino Stiles worked in.  

    Every night Stiles worked and Dara had a show, he would wait to close until the traffic died down and everyone had gone home. Then Dara would come out and he’d make her a gin and tonic ‘Stiles Style’. They would share a few laughs, a few gripes, and it took everything in Stiles’ power not to kiss her across the dark oak bar-top. Danny would show up after an hour or so and they would go home, leaving Stiles to finish Dara’s drink, imagining he could taste her mouth against his. 

    Stiles was not straight, a known fact among the staff at the Excalibur. He had dated a few times, but nothing serious, always claiming he was waiting for the right one before he settled down. His 'right one' however was Dara. He knew Danny didn’t mind him lavishing attention on her. In fact, Danny encouraged it- he knew how much Dara loved Stiles, and Stiles could be pretty intimidating if someone tried anything with her, with or without Danny around. Danny told Stiles how much Dara cared about him late one night when they were both moping around after a late night while she was in New York visiting family. If his eyes welled up, he blamed the smoke residue in the air from the night’s performance. There is nothing Stiles wouldn’t have given for her to remember him, remember THEM, remember who they were together, if only for a moment. Another snapshot in time Stiles would keep with him forever. 

    When Dara and Danny got married two years later, Stiles was her ‘man of honor’, under the strict ruling he would in no way, shape, or form wearing anything remotely resembling a dress or skirt. He might be gay, but that didn’t make him flamboyant. Besides, if he wore something crazy, it would draw attention away from her. 

    When he caught the bouquet amidst the screaming women at the reception, she kissed him for the first and only time.


End file.
